


judas kiss

by nutzone



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Arkenstone - Freeform, Awkward Thorin, Erebor, First Kiss, Gold Sickness, Guilt, M/M, Pining, Theft, Thorin trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutzone/pseuds/nutzone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo gives Thorin the gift that is not a gift at all, Thorin accepts it as the blind fool he has become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	judas kiss

Bilbo breathed heavily as he briskly walked through the stone halls and paths of Erebor. It was dark, and he could scarcely see the ground before him, yet he continued his flight with determination marking his steps.

The dwarves were all busy feasting gloriously in anticipation of the battle; Bilbo knew that no one would look for him. Still, he was afraid. In the dark labyrinth that was the dwarf kingdom, it was easy to get lost. He wasn’t very familiar with the paths, and in his attempt to find the exit, he seemed to move only deeper into the mountain. Bilbo tried to find his way out though, following the main road. However, he would soon discover, the road split into two. Not knowing which way to choose, he simply guessed the left.

Alas, Bilbo Baggins did what he would come to do so many times in the future; He forgot to look ahead.

And so, he collided with a solid object. Bilbo jumped back, and the path-blocker let out a grunt. The clean cling of a blade was heard, and Bilbo yelped as he felt a sword cutting the air in front of him. When he looked up, the familiar(and startled) face of Thorin Oakenshield was staring at him.

”’S just you”, Thorin breathed and put Orcrist back in its place,”you should be more careful. Were I Dwalin, you’d already be dead.”

“Sorry”, Bilbo murmured and took a tighter hold of his bag, “I just. I wanted to go for a, a walk. To calm my nerves.”

Thorin nodded, “’Tis wise. In battle, one does better when prepared. However, I think one also does better when having slept properly.”

“I… I cannot sleep.”

“Hm.” Thorin acknowledged, then after a beat said, “may I… accompany you on this walk?”

_No_ , Bilbo thought and tried to conceal the bag behind his back.

“Yes. Yes, of course!” Bilbo said and smiled.

They walked in silence for a while along the stone path. Bilbo did not notice the awkwardness of it all though, for he was deeply consumed in his own thoughts. The quietness grew thicker and thicker, until finally Thorin turned to Bilbo with an earnest expression and said, if somewhat nervously:

“Your skills in sword fighting have improved lately.”

Bilbo looked at Thorin, looking a bit confused, “I-I s’pose so. Indeed. Thank you.”

“I’m confident you’ll do very well in battle”, Thorin pressed on; “You will be generously rewarded after our victory.”

_There won’t be a victory_ , Bilbo wanted to scream to the dwarf king, _can’t you see what’s happening? Can’t you sense what you’re leading us all into? O, Thorin, how is it that you cannot think beyond your illness?_

“Yes, yes, I.” Bilbo said and tried to keep his voice from shaking, “I guess.”

“You do not sound so sure”, Thorin said mildly, “are you afraid?”

_Yes, yes, of course I’m afraid!_

“We are few in numbers”, Bilbo said.

“We are”, Thorin agreed, “But we are strong. Each and every one of my dwarves is a lion heart. And I…”

There was a glimmer of madness in Thorin’s eyes, and Bilbo felt his heart clench. He unconsciously hid his bag further behind his back and swallowed heavy saliva.

“I am stronger than ever”, Thorin concluded, “Seldom have I felt such confidence, such power. Now that I have the Arkenstone, I feel as though anything is possible. The Arkenstone… it makes me stronger.”

_No, Thorin_ , Bilbo thought sadly, _it makes you naught but a blind fool._

In an attempt to distract Thorin’s thoughts from the wretched gem, Bilbo said, with equal hints of humour and unease in his voice: “I’ll bet you never thought you’d fight in a grand battle side by side with a hobbit.”

Thorin blinked at looked directly at Bilbo, “Indeed. You are more brave than many dwarves I know”, he gave a very small smile and added, “you’re definitely the bravest of all hobbits I know.”

Bilbo huffed an equally small laugh, “That isn’t saying a lot. You were right about doubting me.”

 “I should never have doubted you”, he said. Bilbo knew Thorin was trying to be kind, but it only saddened him further, “and now I know to never doubt you again. This, I promise, my friend.”

“No! No, stay silent. Whatever you do, do not make that promise, Thorin. I beg of you”, Bilbo cried as he fought against the warm feeling spreading inside.

“I’m afraid I must, my hobbit, for you have given me back that which I did not know I had lost.”

Bilbo shook his head and backed away from Thorin, only to be pressed against a wall. The Arkenstone, tucked away safely in his bag, gave a muffled clink at the impact. Thorin, however, remained unaware that his most precious treasure had been stolen. He stepped closer to Bilbo.

“Are you feeling unwell?” Thorin asked, raising his large hand so that it almost touched Bilbo’s cheek.

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry._

“I’m so sorry Thorin”, Bilbo whispered.

Thorin’s brow furrowed.

“What for?”

Then, Bilbo pulled Thorin’s head to his and kissed him.

He did so twice, thrice, a thousand times, until he lost count.

When Thorin woke up the next day in his quarters, feeling cold and naked, the first thing he noticed was that the hobbit was missing.

The second thing he noticed was that the Arkenstone also was.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...In which hugs are needed.
> 
> I promised I would post a one-shot to my tumblr, and this is it. I'm not a very talented author, and my english leaves a lot to be desired, buuut it's something.
> 
> I don't own the hobbit, but i bet you already knew that.


End file.
